


Touches

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor can't sleep and comes to Rose in the middle of the night looking for... a hug.





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day thirteen**

 

**Touches**

 

Rose has been used to a lot of things the Doctor loved doing, even holding her hand with absolutely no reason for him to. Him finding reasons to pull her into a hug out of the blue has also become something completely natural for her.

 

And still, when the Doctor has come into her room in the middle of the night, Rose freaked out. “What are you doing here?!”

The Doctor grew uncomfortable.

“I need a hug,” he whispered. “I can’t sleep without some familiar touch, Rose. Just a hug. Please?”

Rose got up from the bed and hugged him, understanding even the Doctor could have bad nights. “Nightmares?” Rose asked him softly.

“Yes. But this one has been worse than any of them.”

The Time Lord didn’t say the nightmare was about Rose no longer being in his life.

“Could I do something to make you feel better, Doctor?” She asked him honestly.

_ Yes,  _ he looked at the girl pleadingly, knowing she understood his unuttered request just fine.

_ Do you want to tell me what it is you need? Truly?  _ Rose knew him better than anyone and looked at him encouragingly.

“May I stay with you? I’m afraid to go back to sleep and have the dreadful nightmare again,” the Doctor admitted, ashamed.

Rose exhaled, unable and unwilling to object to his unexpected request.

“If you stay quiet,” the alien was reminded he has disturbed Rose’s sleep.

“Thank you,” the Doctor breathed at her, ready to stand there unmoving simply watching her, a blissful adoring look on his face.

Ever since Rose has acquired her telepathic skills - which the TARDIS has denied ever giving her, because how could she manage to do anything like that - the Doctor knew in both his mind and hearts Rose’s much longed-for transformation into a Time Lady was going to happen any time soon.

For now, the Doctor has been content with merely watching Rose and breathing her in, her pleasant scent suddenly being all his mind could register.

The Londoner couldn’t sleep, not with the Doctor never taking his eyes off her.

“Hey. If you want to join me on the bed so bad, come here and hold my hand to your hearts’ desire, if you think this is going to help you, Doctor,” she breathed, knowing she was likely risking keeping up to some moral rules, at the time of Advent, out of all times!

The Time Lord looked at her questioningly.  _ Are you completely sure? A lot of humans don’t- _

Rose nodded. “Besides, why do you think I am still no-one but a human?”

Her tender words have explained a lot to him, and the Doctor was not going to waste his chance of happiness this time.

 


End file.
